


I'm Not Cute, I'm Manly as Hell

by CrownShyness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Pre-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownShyness/pseuds/CrownShyness
Summary: “You’re really cute, you know.” Linhardt said to Caspar. The two boys were relaxing under a tree in the gardens, enjoying the light breeze that ruffled their uniforms.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	I'm Not Cute, I'm Manly as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short and I basically took it from something archived in my notes back in August. My friend said I should post it, so here it is!

“You’re really cute, you know.” Linhardt said to Caspar. The two boys were relaxing under a tree in the gardens, enjoying the light breeze that ruffled their uniforms.

Caspar’s cheeks reddened. “Cute! I’m not cute!” he scoffed.

“Okay then. You’re ugly.” Linhardt laughed, amused by his reaction. Really, he thought that his friend looked especially adorable today, the wind having ruffled through his bright blue hair.

“Hey, I’m not ugly! I’m not cute either! I’m strong and handsome!” Caspar shouted, flexing his arms.

Linhardt yawned, trying his best to seem indifferent despite his flirtation. “When I say that you’re cute, I’m not invalidating your masculinity.” 

“Well, why else would you say something like that, then?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Linhardt sat up and leaned closer, cupping a hand around the other boy’s face. 

Caspar’s blush spread up to his ears. “Y— you’re flirting?!” he sputtered.

Linhardt didn’t respond, instead pressing his lips onto Caspar’s. When they pulled back, Linhardt was grinning and Caspar looked like his brain was going to short-circuit.

“Did you not want to kiss me?” Linhardt frowned, wondering for a second if he had overstepped.

“No! Yes! I mean, of course I want to kiss you! It’s just… I don’t know why you’d want to kiss me.”

Linhardt grinned, leaning his head against Caspar’s shoulder. He was warm, especially now in his flustered state. “Well, you’re the only one who lets me use them as a pillow during those painfully dull church services. That alone amounts for something. And besides,” he grinned. “How can I resist someone so strong and handsome?”

“Oh!” Caspar exclaimed. “You really think so?”

“Indeed. I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t find you attractive.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.” Caspar gave a silly, dazed grin. “Ummm, Linny, I… I don’t think my heart can handle another compliment from you.”

“Oh?” Linhardt nuzzled a little more into the crook of his neck. “In that case, why don’t you compliment me?”

“Oh, right. Uhh, can I say something that I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time?”

Linhardt shifted up to look into Caspar’s wide blue eyes. “Of course.”

“You’re beautiful, Linhardt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always.
> 
> Come hang out with me on Twitter @timesnewcomicp1!


End file.
